


Did You Sell Your Soul For Me?

by O4amuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sam Winchester, Character Study, Episode: s02e22 All Hell Breaks Loose, Gen, Impala, Poetry, Sacrifice, Soul Selling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O4amuse/pseuds/O4amuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean saw anger in his brother's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Sell Your Soul For Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Standing by the Impala, after killing Azazel. Sam's inner monologue.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gLSYwjXhX7M

you have no care for my world racing to  
smash it to bloody fragments and leave me  
bereft in its ruined wake in the grief  
of your heart you forgot the guilt of mine  
and roar blinkered through the darkness in a  
black coffin that - remember! - has two seats

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving kudos! It makes writers happy. :-)


End file.
